Recomeço
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki sai da prisão, indo atrás do filho, que não tem a minima idéia de como seja. Depois de Minato matar seus sonhos, agora é a hora que a ruiva retomar sua vida...
1. Chapter 1

otas iniciais do capítulo

Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto. Nao a mim... A mim, pertencem apenas os personagens originais...

Quando o portão foi fechado, a mulher olhou em volta, como se procurasse por alguém. Alguém que ela saberia que não estaria ali. Alguém que ela nunca tinha conhecido, realmente não estava ali. Ela jogou a mochila em seus ombros, com os poucos pertences que tinha. Duas calcinhas de algodão, que um dia haviam sido brancas, dois sutiãs, três camisetas, uma calca e mais um par de calçado, alem daquele que usava.

– Ei, belezoca! - com um sorriso aberto, ele correu até ela, abraçando-a.

– Yusuke. - ela falou, sem emoção. Ela sentiu o abraço caloroso do homem, mas não conseguiu corresponder. - pelo visto você cumpriu uma parte das minhas ordens.

– Uma parte o escambau, belezoca! Eu cumpri tudo direitinho. Não fui para a cadeia, não dei motivos para me prenderem... nem eu nem o Toshiro e muito menos o seu amado irmão. E é óbvio... mantivemos um olho no garoto para você... E olha que não foi fácil!

– Por que? Acaso aquele traste escondeu o filho em algum mosteiro nas montanhas?

– Antes tivesse sido... Toshiro e eu teríamos virado monges para ficar vinte e quatro horas com o moleque!

– Entao qual o problema?

– Aquele filho da puta do velho. Ele pegou o moleque e sumiu da vila por um bom par de anos... mas voltou.

– Entao... Ele está em casa? - assim que fez a pergunta, ela soube para onde iria em seguida.

– Sim. Mas antes que você corra para lá, precisa saber de algumas coisinhas.

– Coisinhas? Yusuke, pode começar a falar.

– Assim que estivermos no cafofo... E você usando roupas de gente, apenas para variar.

– Desculpe por não estar usando meu quimono com fios de ouro. Mas é que só uso ele quando assassino lordes feudais. - ela falou com ironia.

– Isso eu nunca entendi porque você se deixou...

– Ele não acreditava em mim. Ponto suficiente. E Teuchi está onde?

– Teuchi está vigiando o garoto, nesse momento. Seu irmão foi o primeiro a se estabelecer em konoha, para viver de maneira respeitável.

– Teuchi vivendo de maneira respeitável? - ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. - o que diabos ele está aprontando em konoha?

– O que melhor ele fazia antes?

– Roubar carteiras.

Não, o que melhor ele fazia antes, que passaria por respeitável?

Deflorar donzelas? - a pergunta dela foi respondida por uma gargalhada do homem. Quando ele percebeu que os guardas os encaravam, ele a pegou pelo cotovelo.

– Vamos indo, que eu já te conto. Ele tem um restaurante, em konoha. O garoto é praticamente faz todas as refeições dele la.

– TEuchi... cozinheiro... essa é uma imagem que definitivamente não consegue entrar na minha mente.

– Entao, enquanto você bota essa imagem ali, aproveita para botar a imagem do bom Teuchi casando-se com uma viúva, que tinha uma filha... E depois que a mulher morreu, o santo Teuchi cuidou da fedelha como se fosse dele. ai de nós se chegássemos perto da menina.

– Eu não deixaria um gato, se tivesse, estar perto de você e do Toshiro. - ela falou secamente. O homem gargalhou. - quanto mais uma menina inocente.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - ele fingiu-se ofendido. Entao sorriu novamente. - você não vai acreditar quando encontrar Toshiro. Ele esta maior que eu.

– Contanto que tenha mais cérebro, pode ser pequeno como um rato, que não me importa nada.

– Você perdeu o seu senso de humor, belezoca. Nós ficamos magoados, todas as vezes que viemos lhe ver. E você nunca aceitou a nossa visita.

– Aqui não é lugar para crianças virem... - ela se virou, olhando sem pesar o lugar que estivera nos últimos dezesseis anos. onde dera a luz a um garoto, que tivera por alguns minutos apenas no colo, sendo levado em seguida pelo pai. - Como é o menino?

– Tirando a cara feia do pai e aquele instrumento... ele é todinho você, Kushina.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro havia realmente ficado alto, kushina uzumaki pensou, olhando fixamente para o homem de vinte e dois anos, que no momento, brincava fingindo ser um monstro. Ele perseguia três garotos, os filhos do vizinho, como se fossem o jantar que ele comeria dali a pouco.

- Teuchi brincava com vocês dessa forma. – ela falou sem se voltar. Yusuke riu.

- Você ficava furiosa com ele, pois depois, a gente costumava ter pesadelos.

- Quando ele foi para la?

- Quase que imediatamente depois que você foi presa. A nossa prima Jun, nos cuidou enquanto ele mandava dinheiro para isso. Você não tem noção de quantas surras ela nos deu, quando aprontávamos.

Kushina começou a andar pela pequena cozinha.

- Entao, Minato morreu protegendo a vila de um demônio. filho da mãe. Uma das coisas que eu queria fazer, era acabar com ele!

- Pois é. Ele morreu... Sabe, eu não consigo acreditar que você saiu tanto tempo antes... E sem fugir!

- Olhe e aprenda, Yusuke, o que faz a determinação de uma pessoa. Não teve um único dia naquele inferno, que eu não trabalhei, mesmo em domingos e feriados... Eu fiz a coisa mais repugnante que pode haver, puxei o saco das pessoas certas... quando descansava, apenas o rosto daquele loiro cretino me aparecia na mente.

- Vai quando pra Konoha?

- Eu preciso acertar algumas coisas... mas enfim... Eu quero sair daqui a três semanas.

- Três semanas é muito tempo, mana. Porque você não vai antes e deixa eu resolver o que quer que tenha que resolver?

- São assuntos meus. – ela voltou para a porta, olhando novamente para Toshiro. – acha que Teuchi vai me aceitar na casa dele, com a sua santa e imaculada filha?

- Teuchi vai ficar furioso pois você saiu e a gente não avisou, isso sim. Se eu não estivesse enchendo sempre o saco do seu advogado, aposto que você não ia avisar a gente.

- Não ia mesmo. Eu ia direto a konoha, acabar com a raça de Minato.

- Teuchi cuida como pode do garoto, mana. Eu já fui la ver... E você sabe que o mano não podia pegar o moleque pra criar, como fez com a Ayame.

Kushina não respondeu. Yusuke deu de ombros, antes de começar a lavar as panelas do almoço que Toshiro fizera.

Um mês e meio depois

Kushina olhou com dureza o símbolo da vila, pintado no enorme portão. Yusuke bateu levemente no braço dela.

- Belezoca, você tem certeza que vai querer entrar?

- Eu sou Kushina Uzumaki, E a menos que me matem agora, eu vou encontrar o meu filho. – ela murmurou, recomeçando a andar.

Toshiro e Yusuke olharam-se, dando de ombros, começaram a seguir a irma mais velha. Eles tinham quatro e seis anos, quando ela havia sido presa, julgada, pelo assassinato do antigo lorde do Pais do Vento. Yusuke tinha apenas dois anos, quando a mãe falecera, Toshiro um. Kushina assumira o papel de mãe e o outro irmão, TEuchi, o de pai, quando os pais, faleceram em uma missao.

Kushina fazia a vida dos pequenos, um grande aprendizado no mundo do crime. Mentir, roubar, era quase tao natural para ela e o mais velho, criados da mesma forma, E em tempos de guerra, eram coisas necessárias a sobrevivência. Transmitir isso aos pequenos era como respirar.

Os valores morais, apenas começaram a entrar na vida da Uzumaki, quando encontrou um homem loiro, muito ferido, quase morrendo. Ela pensou, seriamente, em simplesmente terminar o serviço. Mas algo, dentro dela, a impedira... E ela jamais tivera a mínima noção do porque disso.

Ela cuidara do homem até ele se recuperar. Ela, Toshiro e Yusuke. Teuchi estava fora, arranjando mais dinheiro...que ela não se importava de como viria, mas vindo era o que bastava.

Mesmo doente, Minato Namikaze era encantador. Quando recuperado, ainda fingira-se de doente, para ficar ao lado dela e dos pequenos. Inevitavelmente, os olhos azuis do loiro, haviam cativado o coração da arisca ruiva... que num momento, esquecera-se que, de certa forma, estavam de lados opostos.

Ela, dos conhecidos dele, conhecera apenas o sensei dele, que aparecera, os surpeendendo em um beijo... não muito inocente. Jiraya ao conhece-la, imediatamente, classificou-a como uma encrenca para o privilegiado Minato. A briga entre a Uzumaki e o sannin dos sapos fora certa. mais até que a noite viria após o dia.

E ao descobrir-se grávida, do loiro, Kushina quase enlouquecera. Mas, a calma do mesmo, fora tao contagiante, que, quando ele a convenceu ir a konoha com ele, ela não hesitou. Afinal, seus irmãos menores estariam com ela... E ela teria meios para avisar a Teuchi sobre onde viviam.

Mas acontecera, que eles precisaram passar pelo palácio do lorde feudal... que fora assassinado. Kushina fora acusada do mesmo, por motivos tao absurdos, que se ela se esforçasse um pouco, provaria ser inocente.

Mas a pergunta de Minato, se ela tinha feito aquilo, a desestabilizara. A pouca confiança que tinha em si, foi substituída pelo desamparo e desespero. Entao, ela deixou-se condenar por nada, passando o resto da gravidez e os próximos dezesseis anos presa.

Minato conseguira fazer, que ele obtivesse a guarda dele. Os irmãos pequenos de Kushina haviam sido levados pelo loiro, sendo cuidados por ele, até que a prima, chegara com ordens do juiz concedendo a guarda das crianças para ela. Ela terminara de educar os pequenos, dando instrução e botando juízo neles.

Kushina atravessou o portão da vila de konoha, imaginando como iria pegar seu filho de volta. Correu até alcançar a ponta de um poste, observando com secura o rosto esculpido do quarto hokage.

- Filho da puta. – ela murmurou. – você não teve coragem para esperar para me devolver o meu filho, não foi? Mas não se preocupe. Eu vim busca-lo da mesma forma.

Lançou um ultimo olhar ao rosto do homem a quem amara, antes de pular no chao. Yusuke e Toshiro discutiam com os guardas, e pela posicao das mãos, preparavam-se para lutar.

- O que estão fazendo? – ela perguntou secamente, chegando perto.

- Nós so vamos ensinar boas maneiras para esses dois daí, depois a gente... – Toshiro começou a gemer quando Kushina o puxou pela orelha. Repetiu o processo com yusuke.

- Não me interessa o quão estúpidos vocês pareçam. Eu não vou admitir um comportamento estúpido, inconseqüente, totalmente frívolo de vocês! Entenderam?

- Sim, sim. – os dois gemeram.

- Peçam desculpas ao guardas.

- Mas...

- Agora. – apertou mais as orelhas. Ambos descunaolparam-se, Kushina fez uma leve inclinação de cabeça, arrastando os dois daquela forma. Homens feitos que comportavam-se como se tivessem a idade de crianças, não eram tolerados por muito tempo por ela.

A ruiva largou os irmãos, logo. Aquela vila era interessante. Parecia ser tranqüila. Os irmãos, logo atras, resmungavam algo que ela preferiu não entender.

Ela caminhava sem pressa, ate que um gato correu desesperado por entre suas pernas. Ela arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, virando-se quando um garoto, de cabelos espetados, com um enorme cachecol passou por ela. Logo em seguida, mais um garoto de óculos e uma menina ruiva também passaram, seguidos por um homem, que tinha um lenço cobrindo a cabeça e óculos escuros.

O barulho de coisas quebrando fez que ela se virasse.

- NARUTO! – um homem berrou mais a frente. Ela ainda conseguiu ver o sorriso do moleque, ao escutar o nome. – KONOHOMARU!

O homem na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos, virou-se, meio irritado. Porem, ao vê-la, ele estacou. Um leve sorriso estampou-se no rosto dele, enquanto ele abria os braços. Ela aproximou-se. o abraço trocado por eles foi forte.

Quando afastaram-se, ela o fitou, erguendo o rosto.

- Realmente... tirando o sorriso e a cara feia e aquela coisa... ele é todinho você.

- Ele está aqui? – ela virou a cabeça, procurando ansiosa pelo filho. eles não precisavam mencionar nomes, para saber sobre quem falavam.

- Não. – Teuchi riu. – Ele foi em uma missao, mas daqui a pouco está de volta. Enquanto isso... Você não quer um pouco de lamem?

- É claro que nós queremos! – Yusuke ergueu o braço. – ainda mais se for servido pela sua hime... ohayo, Ayame-chan... – ele piscou para a filha adotiva de Teuchi, que corou, antes de fazer uma breve reverencia para ele.

- Como vai, Yusuke...

- Por que razão você trouxe eles? – Teuchi não gostou nem um pouco, dos olhares trocados entre Ayame e Yusuke.

- Oras, sem nós a quadrilha não iria ficar completa! – Toshiro falou, pouco depois de virar-se, acompanhando com o olhar o andar de uma garota loira.

Levou um peteleco na orelha de Teuchi.

- Ayame, eu vou com eles até em casa. Cuide do restaurante, que eu já volto. – TEuchi pegou na orelha de Yusuke e Toshiro, passando a caminhar vigorosamente.

- É... algumas não mudam... – Kushina começou a segui-los.

nota da autora.

é a primeira fic que estou tentando fazer num clima mais pesado... alguém poderia ser gentil e me dizer como ela está ficando? eu agradeço.

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

– Nao.

– Mas…

= Eu disse nao. E nao é não.

– Kushina... – os dois homens jovens voltaram-se para Kushina, que negou com a cabeça.

– Teuchi está certo. Se vocês querem nos ajudar, realmente, não é ficando aqui.

– Mas belezoca...

– Voces disseram que querem ajudar. Entao, o que tem a fazer, é conseguirem se infiltrar no palácio e procurarem provas para inocentar Kushina.

= A principal culpada de tudo isso é você, Kushina. – Yusuke resmungou. – no dia do seu julgamento, como foi que você respondeu, se era culpada mesmo?_ "Se estão dizendo que eu sou culpada, porque eu tenho que dizer o contrario?"_

= Eu não gostei nenhum pouco de saber que você não quis se defender. – Teuchi colocou uma bacia com bolinhos, que foi atacada com voracidade pelos mais jovens.

– Precisavam de um culpado. E eu era a estúpida perfeita. E aqui dentro – Kushina colocou a mao no peito. – estava tudo vazio. Ele teve a capacidade de pedir se eu tinha matado ou não o lorde feudal ou não... – Kushina parou na janela, observando o monte hokage. Apenas um imenso vazio estava dentro dela.

– E só por causa disso você desistiu de tudo? As mulheres são estúpidas mesmo. – Toshiro balançou a cabeça em negativa.

– Mulher apaixonada desiludida é que é estúpida. – Kushina replicou. – mas agora eu estou fora daquela prisão nojenta, é isso que importa.

= O que você pretende fazer? – Teuchi perguntou, olhando para a irma mais nova com carinho.

= A menos que eu seja expulsa da vila, com uma medida cautelar, me estabelecer por aqui. Arranjar trabalho. Ficar com o meu filho.

– São bons planos. – Teuchi encarou os dois irmãos menores. – E quanto a vocês dois, já sabem o que vão fazer.

– Isso é maldade. – Toshiro reclamou. – quando finalmente a nossa mana...

– A inocência de Kushina deve ser provada, antes de qualquer coisa. – Teuchi falou com a autoridade que os mais de vinte anos de diferença entre ele e Yusuke lhe davam. – E vocês são perfeitos para o caso.

– Acha que vamos conseguir achar alguma coisa? – Yusuke franziu a testa.

– Se existir uma única prova para inocentar Kushina, vocês dois é que irão conseguir.

– - - - - -

– Eu não quis falar naquela hora, Teuchi. Mas você bota muita fé nos garotos.

– Eles ainda tem uma certa impaciência juvenil, mas são bons.

Ela encarou o irmão, antes de balançar a cabeça. Teuchi era nove anos mais velho que ela. Mais experiente. E se ele acreditava nos garotos, que eles conseguiriam provas para reabrir o processo, para provar que houvera um erro , uma injustiça como era o caso, ela é que não iria desiludi-lo.

– Papai morreu tendo essa impaciência juvenil. – ela replicou, olhando sem muita curiosidade as pessoas que aguardavam para falar com a quinta hokage de konoha. Um homem lhe chamou um pouco mais a atenção. Alto, esguio, cabelos negros longos penteados para trás, ele tinha a pele branca, mas não pálida. Ele vestia=se de com roupas também brancas. Mas o que lhe chamava a atenção, eram os olhos. Eram brancos, sem pupila.

Ele pressentiu ser observado, encarando-a com atenção. Chegara pouco depois do par de irmãos, encontrara um ponto na parede e encostara=se ali. Tanto Kushina quanto ele pareceram entrar um jogo par ver quem desviava primeiramente o olhar.

Uma moca de cabelos negros, vestida com uma yukata também negra, chamou Teuchi que sorriu para ela.

– Vamos? – convidou Kushina, que entao desviou o olhar, mas antes de entrar na sala de Tsunade, voltou a encarar brevemente o homem, que a encarava de volta. Ela curvou brevemente a cabeça, sendo o cumprimento retribuído.

_– - - - - - - - - -_

Tsunade deixou o queixo cair, após o par de irmãos saírem. Ela jamais acreditaria, se lhe contassem, que a irma caçula do dono do melhor restaurante de Konoha, era uma ex-presidiaria. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamnete, do julgamento da assassina do lorde feudal do vento. Uma mulher lindíssima, grávida, orgulhosa, que respondera as questões de maneira arrogante.

A hokage estivera no julgamento, como curiosa. A ruiva não havia tido chance de defesa e pelo que parecera, também não havia querido. Os anos haviam tirado aquele viço brilhante que ela havia apresentado. Os olhos da mulher tinham apenas desilusão, amargura. Embora o único afeto parecesse ser o irmão, Tsunade não conseguia tirar a impressão orgulhosa dela se portar.

Kushina Uzumaki a encarava de maneira firme, como se não tivesse nada a esconder. Uzumaki... Engracado, ela ter o mesmo sobrenome que Naruto, sendo diferente do irmão. Mas, a explicação simples, de que possuíam apenas a mesma mãe, tendo pais diferentes, oferecida por Teuchi, não conseguia acalmar direito aquela estranha sensação de que a mulher escondia algo.

As referencias, tanto as mais antigas, como as do período que ela estivera presa eram boas. A mulher trabalhara na prisão, como cozinheira, alem de ter recebido um melhor treinamento ninja.

Tusnade não sabia porque, mas acreditava, quando questionada se havia matado o lorde feudal, a ruiva a encarara seriamente, respondendo que se ela houvesse matado o lorde Feudal, ela não teria deixado pistas.

O pedido de Teuchi, mais o da ruiva, para que ela fosse incorporada ao serviço ninja de Konoha, fazia Tsunade refletir profundamente. A mulher, sem hesitação, pedira que ela, Tsunade, a botasse em algum time, de gennins, se necessário, com um jouunin lhe supervisionando. Seu único pedido, alem de ficar em Konoha.

Tsunade levantou-se e foi até a janela, antes de escutar uma batida na porta. Autorizou a entrada de quem que fosse, enquanto não tirava os olhos do par de irmãos, que caminhava lado a lado. Uma chance... ela pedira apenas isso.

E Tsunade, estava sinceramente inclinada a dar.


End file.
